Help
I was doing my job as usual. It was pretty quiet at 3 in the morning, especially at a gym. No one wants to work out at 3 am, but that didn't stop me from being there. I didn't mind it really, although sometimes it gets a little lonely. I'd take out the trash, do a little paper work, and give a half smile to the poor souls that really don't want to be awake at 3 in the morning. I have to admit though, I can relate to their pain. I looked outside from time to time. Part of me hoped someone will pull in the parking lot, while another part of me just wants to see the sun come up. This time though, was different. I looked out and saw darkness. Now I know it's supposed to be dark at night, but I couldn't even see the streetlights, or any of the buildings near the gym. I had looked a bit harder and notice that lights flickered time to time, but not the whole light. It was almost as if someone had been covering them. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the window. When I looked out, I saw all the lights just as the always were. I figured I was tired. I looked at the ground to my right, where a pile of trash bags had amassed from my rounds in the gym. I'd figured now's a better time than any to take them to the dumpster. I grabbed a few bags, and started to carry them outside. As I walked to the dumpster, I kept seeing things move out of the corners of my eyes. I figured I was just being a hypochondriac like always and over reacting to nothing. I threw away the bags, and walked back to the entrance. As I was walking back, I heard what sounded like a cat meowing. It was pretty loud though, and seemed to be getting louder. This didn't surprise me though. There was a veterinary clinic crossed the way, and a pet store down the road. There was also a government lab down the road. I had no clue what they do there, but whatever it was I know they tested on animals. I've heard some people say they've seen garbage trucks leaving the facility with multitudes of dead animal limbs hanging out. It's kinda sad had thought at the time, but then again, it wasn't my problem. I went back inside, grabbed some more bags, and went back out to the dumpster. This time, I payed closer attention to the meow. It really didn't sound like a meow at this point. It sounded like, "help". Curious, I walked closer to the street to try to hear better. It definitely sounded like a girl crying "help". I could hear it across the street, some where behind the building, maybe in the woods behind them. Maybe it was boredom that sent me across the street as apposed to a sense of righteousness or a kind heart. It didn't make a difference anyway. The cry got louder as I got closer of course, but it felt like I was getting farther and farther away. When I got behind the bakery across the street, I could see something in the woods. Whatever this something was, the sound was coming from its direction. I looked and saw 2 objects in the woods, close together, but not close enough to be eyes. They glowed like eyes though, like a deer in headlights. Then, some crates by the bakery fell over and broke open. When I looked back, I could have sworn I saw a thousand of these glowing "eyes", but I had quickly blinked and realized nothing was there anymore. I also realized, that the cries had stopped, or so I thought. I cautiously began to walk back to the gym. Out of know where it seemed, I heard glass shatter and the cries started again. This time they were coming from the direction of the gym. I started to see things moving again. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw things dart further out of sight. I ran back to find windows shattered. Not all the windows, but a good amount of them were smashed to bits, with a majority of the glass inside the building. Almost as if something were thrown into them. I ran in to call the police, but of course the phones were dead. It's kind of funny thinking about how cliche that seems now. Anyway, I looked at the phones and they were all beat up and covered in a clear goo. Then I looked up and noticed it wasn't just the phones. Printers, merchandise, even the desk was all beat up. Though, when I looked closer I realized it had been chewed rather that beat up. I had no idea what was going on, and no idea what to do. I mean, this is the kind of stuff you see in bad horror movies and video games. When shit hits the fan like it did, it's hard to grasp onto a solid option as to what the hell you should do. Now it's just hard to decide if anything would have made a difference. The cries got louder now. What was worse was that I heard many of them. "Help, help, Help, help, help, help" I kept looking in different directions I thought I heard them coming from, but then it hit me. Literally. Something swiped up against my arm as I saw a black blob quickly moving out of sight. I could see blood coming out of a fresh gash on my arm. Before I could even think of what to do next, another hit my other arm, and then my leg. Then. That is when I saw them. Those damned eyes. Spread to opposite sides of what I am to assume was its gigantic head. This creature, whatever it was, was something like I've never seen before. Maybe about my height, but hunched over oddly. It's arms had no hands, just blade like extensions. It was also pitch black, like a void. I had no idea if it had fur, or skin, or anything. It was sickening to look at. Then it opened its mouth, full of razor sharp red teeth, and cried "help". Whatever the thing was, that was the noise it made. Pretty good noise for attracting people I suppose. I saw more dash around me as I began to look around. They were all around me now. They moved with inexplicable speed. Darted around so fast that I only saw black lines tracing its movement. Then, one sped up into my face. It looked at me, and tilted its head as if it were a confused dog. I stared at it for what felt like hours. I was trying to make out what its skin was, but even this close up it just looked like a black void. It opened its mouth at me slowly, then snapped. Luckily I jumped back enough for it to only scratch my chest. I knew it was now or never, time to run. I saw an unoccupied path to a window, and booked for it. I jumped out, and kept going. I didn't dare look back to see what I knew was close behind me. I ran for the road first, then the government lab. I'm not exactly sure why I ran there. I guess I thought maybe there would be armed guards or someone who could help. I had no idea what it was at first, but as I got closer I was sure of it. A fire. The government lab was on fire. I kept going because I had no other choice. Then, It blew. The building exploded into a huge puff of fire and smoke. The last thing I remember seeing was a large chunk of metal flying at me. I woke up in a hospital later that day. The doctors and police asked me how I got out into the road. I lied and said I didn't remember. There was no way in hell I was telling them what I remembered. There was no way in hell they would believe me. All they would tell me was, "there was an explosion, and you got hurt by debris". They wouldn't tell me what caused the explosion, but I doubt they knew themselves. I tried to relax the rest of that day. I was cut up pretty bad. I got up to use the bathroom which was a feat in and of itself. Even though it hurt to stop, I paused to listen to the nurses in the hallway. "Did you hear? Apparently a lot of the animals escaped the lab that blew up!" "Good, I hope they weren't hurt. I'm glad they were freed." Whatever it was that attacked me, came from that lab I had assumed. I used the bathroom, and made my way back to the bed. I tried to watch TV to kill time. I tried to watch TV to forget. I kept wondering what happened, but was so happy I was alive. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost down. This brought fear at the time. I was afraid whatever it was wasn't finished. I was afraid it would come back. But still, I watched the sun slowly hide behind the hills. That is the last thing I remember from that day. I woke up naked in the woods in the morning of which I am still to assume was the following day. I had no idea how I got there, or what I was doing there. I also had no more cuts, bruises, or even scars from what had happened. I was so lost. The confusion went away though. Well actually, it never went away. It just got watered down. Every day after that night, I black out at sun down, and come to naked at sun up. I guess whatever that thing was did something to me. I want to say I turned into one of them, but I don't know. I honestly think I never will. I've tried to isolate myself in the woods since. I found an abandoned cabin out here. It's where I live now. I feel like if I am far away from everyone, then I can't hurt them. I tried to kill myself if you were wondering. It doesn't work. That's the best way I can explain it. If I harm myself enough to die, I just pass out and wake up at sunrise completely fine again. I've made too many marks in the only calendar I found left at the cabin to know how long it's actually been. I officially lost track at 200 years. This is my life now, this is my eternity. Help. Category:Monsters